deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog. He previously fought Luigi in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bowser Jr. VS Tails the fox *Tails VS Foxy *Iron Man VS Tails The Fox *Tails VS Jeanne *Kid Flash vs. Tails the fox *Tails vs Waluigi *Tails VS Knuckles *Miles "Tails" Prower vs Krillin *Oswald vs Tails *Tails vs Pikachu *Tails Vs. Proto-Man *Ratchet vs Tails *Tails vs Rocket Raccoon *Tails vs. Tron Bonne *Team Sonic Boom vs The Cheetahmen Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale With Sonic * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox * RATCHET & CLANK VS SONIC & TAILS * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails With Sonic-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Archie Sonic-verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse As Archie Tails * Paper Luigi vs Archie Tails Completed Fights * Tails vs Carol Tea * Tails vs Coco Bandicoot * Tails vs Dexter * Donatello VS Tails * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox McCloud * Jeff Andonuts vs Miles "Tails" Prower * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman * Mami Tomoe vs Miles 'Tails' Prower * Tails vs Megaman * Tails VS Meta Knight * Tails vs Tech(ACG) * Tails VS Twilight Sparkle * Yoshi VS Tails * Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac History With a birth defect of two tails, Miles Prower was born shortly before Dr. Eggman began his quest for world domination. The mad scientist's robotic minions killed Miles's parents, making him an orphan. At the age of eight, he came across a broken biplane, which he repaired. The plane happened to be owned by Miles's personal hero, Sonic the Hedgehog (why he needed one was unknown). In return, Sonic brought Miles to the Freedom Fighters, and suggested to him that he could use his tails like helicopter blades to fly, earning him his new nickname, Tails. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Miles "Tails" Prower *Age: 11 *Height: 2'7" *Weight: 44lbs. *IQ: 300 Twin Tails *Flight *Increases running speed *Strong enough to break metal *Combat techniques (Tail Swipe Attack, Rapid Tails Attack, & Thunder Shoot Punt) Offensive Arensal *Spin Dash *Projectile Ring *Bombs (Napalm, Chu^2, Dummy Rings, Flash Bangs) *Magic Hand *Energy Ball arm cannon Support Arensal *Medi Bot *Shield Bot *Jet Anklets (Boosts flight speed) *Buddy Bot Weaknesses *Fear of thunder (also known as Astraphobia) *Fear of ghosts (also known as Phasmophobia) *Gets dizzy easily *Over-reliability on Sonic *Youthful naiveté *Lacks hand-to-hand combat Feats & Strengths *Top speed: 1223 km/h / 700 mph *Can run 100 mph without his tails *Self-taught genius technician *Defeated Wendy Witchcart *Saved Station Square from a nuke *Defeated the Battle Bird Armada *Defeated Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robonik on the ARK *Unified the Chaos Emeralds to complete the Great Harmony Gallery Tails the Fox.png Miles tails prower logo by john28882-d6yeoh8.png Sonic boom new tails render by nibrocrock-d7j6znw.png Super tails sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omq9.png Miles Tails Prower.png The two tailed fox tails by nibrocrock-d84q9s4.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Technology users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Animal Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Inventor Category:Kids Category:Younger Combatants Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hammer Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Mecha wielder Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Bombers